


【青五】夜景录：津轻海峡 · 冬景色

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, Lupin III Part III Episode 24: "Pray for the Repose of Your Soul", 鲁邦三世 - Fandom, 鲁邦三世 第三季 第二十四集《安息吧朋友》
Genre: M/M, 石川五右卫门 - Freeform, 青五, 青龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：青五，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，青龙X石川五右卫门；分级：限制级；警告：详细的血腥暴力描写；备注：无；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Seiryu/Ishikawa Goemon XIII, 青龙/五右卫门
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【青五】夜景录：津轻海峡 · 冬景色

擦了又擦，也只能看见遥远模糊的浓雾而已。——《津轻海峡· 冬景色》阿久 悠

对于行走四方的旅人来说，冬天的函馆没有什么特别之处，就好像别的任何一个地方的冬天一样。五右卫门来这儿已经三天了，随鲁邦偷走那几幅浮世绘后，几人留下住在汤川町的旅店。五右卫门终日享受着温泉和鲜鱼，像一只快乐的猫咪。这样的忙里偷闲对他来说十分难得，真正的武学大师难得如此放松。汤川町冬天游人稀少，下午三点的雪像白袄一样，轻轻盖着周围岩石。坐在汤池里的五右卫门眯起眼睛，他向后仰头，温热的毛巾掩在额上。

一小会儿，周围一阵小声的悉悉索索，五右卫门睁开眼睛就和一只脸红红的大猴子对视了，猴子的手爪正放在他的额头上。第一天他泡温泉的时候已经见过这只猴子，还被偷走一条当时盖在额上的白毛巾。这只猴子大概是整个猴群的家主，带着族人光临温泉不下一次。五右卫门看看猴子，觉得面善，于是叹了口气，重新眯上眼睛，大猴子叽叽两声，便又顺走了他的毛巾，给了等在一边的，今年才出生的小女儿。五右卫门这才倚着岩石坐正，他脸上带了些笑意，看到那个小猴拿毛巾包住一个红果子，他的笑便有些绷不住：“我说鲁邦，怎么不告诉你女儿，泡温泉前后不适合吃东西。”

莫约又过了半小时，五右卫门从温泉里起身回去，湿透了的兜裆布紧贴在腿间。他拾起自己屋内准备好的毛巾，坐着将周身擦过，把毛巾垫在颈后，拢一拢浸透了的发梢，这才站起身，穿上一件襦袢。

屋内自然比飘雪的室外暖和不少，五右卫门盘腿坐着，斩铁剑和往常一样倚在肩上。他合眼，不知想些什么。

多年前，他就像这样坐在南山寺山中的一处瀑布之下，泉涌不间断地拍打在他的颈背上，水流之大令人皮肉疼痒。

“谁？”五右卫门猛地开睁眼：青龙站在潭边，他的脸色很难看，穿着一身黑衣裤，两臂交叠于胸前，靠着石柱，眼神直直地打量着五右卫门。今夜被叨扰，修行大概不能继续了。五右卫门有些不悦地站起身，瀑布的水流哗哗落在他的身上，头发湿透了，随意散在肩上：“什么事？”

青龙眼神空洞，没有回答，他一周前下山，大抵刚刚回来。五右卫门不知道山下究竟发生了什么，但察觉青龙的气息没来由的很乱。他踏着潭中小石走到岸边，站到人面前又问一遍：“青龙，什么事？”

“五右卫门，你说为什么……”青龙没有回答问题，他纷乱的呼吸扑在五右卫门裸露的胸颈上，那里因为刚才泉水冰凉，还未缓过温度，这样一来感觉甚是微妙。青龙看起来非常疲惫，而且情绪过于激动，他眼眶泛红，嘴唇略微颤抖，似乎根本没有听见五右卫门刚刚的话。他向前一步，五右卫门后退一步，青龙不理智的样子他还没见过。

“不要总是躲着我。”青龙提高了声音，但话语中透着极力控制的压抑，他像是要再逼过来，五右卫门一下跃上旁边的石阶：“青龙，你的心已经乱了，最好冷静一下。”

“五右卫门，我说了不要总躲着我！”青龙仍旧没听见似的，反倒从腰间抽出铁齿追来。五右卫门只觉得一团疑惑，正欲抽身，青龙却已进到眼前。只见他眼神涣散，脑中恐怕早已乱麻一片：两下出招全被五右卫门的刀背接下，几个来回，高下立判——虽说两人从未斗法，但平时功力相当，而现在青龙心术全散，毫无初衷地追着五右卫门在这瀑布石窟中四处飞，这场比试，输是迟早了。五右卫门一挥手，斩断腿间数条银丝，他每接青龙一招都似乎慢一步，但却总是后发先至，若不是他有意收敛，必定叫青龙吃了苦头。

当青龙用铁尺两下劈裂他脚下石柱，五右卫门眉头一蹙，突然转身反守为攻，用刀鞘猛地一捅青龙心窝——一直追下去不是办法，不如让他吃瘪，早点冷静。青龙从一开始就脉象不静，被五右卫门这么警告似的一顶，只觉得胸口气血翻涌，四肢寒冷彻骨，眼前顿时一黑，身子晃了一晃坠下去，嗵的一声落到潭里。五右卫门这才松一口气，快步行至潭边，伸手拉住青龙那一身黑衣的领口。

这身吸饱了水的黑麻衣比五右卫门想象的还要重，当他终于把青龙拽上来岸时，脚下踩到池边的青苔，一个颠仆，一下倒在地上，青龙则整个人前倾，一下沉沉地压在他身上。两人衣服这样一来都湿透了，紧紧贴在一起，青龙狼狈地咳着，边咳边断断续续讲些什么，他满脸是水，像是哭了，又好像没有。五右卫门被他压在身下有些喘不过气，他感到自己心跳快极了，像是一下下地打鼓，而身上的青龙一样如此——大概是刚才剧烈运动，又呛了水，五右卫门心说。

一周前，青龙得知父亲被人杀害又分尸，凶手不明，于是启程回香港；途中又被告知长兄在车站月台，被人不声不响推下轨道碾死；当他终于因为渡轮误班而晚了半小时赶到葬礼会场，推门而入之时，整场葬礼早已不复存在，只剩一处人间地狱：一枚胸针滚在青龙脚边，那首饰熟悉而陌生，是他母亲的饰物，但这白花儿已经完全变成红色，吸饱了血。青龙一抬眼就看到了他母亲，他阿妈，瘦了好些，黑色的旗袍看上去有些嫌大——这位老妇安静地趴在桌边，她背上有好几个血窟窿，动脉里鲜红的血早就嗞出来喷的到处都是，同那些其他人的血混在一块儿，静脉里腥臭黒黏的液体缓慢地流着——那些枪子儿打穿了她的胸膛，直接飞出了后背，温热的血顺着她的脖颈儿淌下来，黏在灰白的卷发上，青龙看到她眼角的眼泪还没来得及擦干，丈夫和长子先后被杀，她一定哭得没了力气。阿妈压在幺妹的身上，那可怜的女孩儿盘着两个鬏鬏，身穿惨白的旗袍，细细的胳膊上挂着黑袖套。她只有十四岁，生活给予她的泪水早已在数日前父亲过世时哭干，扫射的子弹打进她的左眼，穿过脑干，从右脑后下方凿穿了出来，她灰白冰凉的小手还抓着一张纸巾——她死去的一瞬间在给阿妈拭泪水。世界留给这个好姑娘最后的善意，便是让她在中弹时立刻死过去。而大舅公就没这么好运——这个老头平生害了太多人。他当时站在窗边，只腹部和大腿各中了一弹，他拖着自己的肠子爬了那么长的距离，鲜活的血迹擦在浸透了暗红色的地毯上……

“所有人都死了。”青龙的声音仿佛在飘，五右卫门由着他说，扶青龙坐起来。两人身上衣服湿透，被洞外透进来的山风一吹，青龙周身一个激灵，像是突然醒了酒一般，他的双眼慢慢清亮起来，眼眶还红着，他转头看向五右卫门，喉结上下滚动：“抱歉。”

扑面一凉，五右卫门猛地开睁开眼睛，窗户没有关紧，被风卷着雪花吹开。他觉得头有点疼，像脚下一滑磕在石头上的疼，他不确定自己刚刚是不是睡着了，看看时钟才过去半小时。五右卫门穿上平日里常穿的色无地和条纹袴——他要去函馆山顶的观景台找鲁邦和次元，两人午饭后已经过去了。

独自走在落雪的街道上，身后的的足迹要不了都久就会被风雪抹平。沿着八幡坡一路往山上，太阳慢慢落下，于是五右卫门加快脚步。他前些日子听说了青龙的下落：他回到香港后，一直寻找杀害族人的凶手，虽然信息极少，但他从未放弃，九龙城寨拆除前夕，他离开那里，开始为父亲生前的日本朋友谷山冈造做安保工作。

“也算是意料之中。”五右卫门心说——意料之外的部分他还没有听说罢了：雇佣青龙的谷山，数年前为了争抢一件文物，派人杀害了自己的旧友，青龙的父亲，本欲灭迹——把尸体拆成小块用货车运出城寨后掩埋，但因为敲碎头骨时声音过大，破筒子楼的邻居被吵到，上前敲门，事情败露，碎尸者翻窗逃走；几日后，青龙的长兄，即家中长子，拜访谷山，请他出席葬礼，并请通融一下归还文器，交谈间，谷山言语得意，不慎说漏，长子装傻，意图脱身，但在还是在月台被谷山手下追上，推落入轨道，几乎被旁边乘客拉上来时，地铁驶来，被卷回轨道内，尸首四溅；丧礼当日，谷山故意来迟一刻钟，命随行手下撞开门后举起机关枪一阵扫射后迅速离开。他以为自己杀尽了这一族，却不料还有一个去内地的儿子因为渡轮误班逃过一劫。这个年轻人出现在自己面前时，谷山被吓了：青龙眼睛里闪着诡异的光，一如他父亲；当他发现这个后生曾在南山寺与一位武士一同修行，之后追查数年真凶，却只打听到“歹徒的头目是一个日本人”的时候，谷山笑了，留他为自己做事。

“我倒知道一些关于那个杀你全族的歹人的事……”谷山刚造自此便假装不经意，处处含沙射影地向青龙透露：一同修行的五右卫门说不定参与了那起骇人听闻的屠杀……

五右卫门到达函馆山顶之时，风雪已停。他站在观光台的落地窗边，看着眼前的津轻海峡。夜色犹如撒开的黑缎子，由它们们的神明驾着时间的厢车，在天空中奋力铺展开来；又好似鸦羽拼凑的黑火，从本州的山边开始，在晚霞的幕布上燃烧，肆意弥漫。五右卫门静静看着，就好像那天透过冰冷的泉水一样，他凝视着这绽放的黑夜，森林般的黑夜，火焰般的黑夜，瀑布般的黑夜。全景玻璃阻隔了夹着寒意的海风，也映出五右卫门自己的身影，自己的眼睛——有如一滩漆黑的泉水。

五右卫门身后，东方最后一点淡蓝也被这黑暗的泉涌淹没，脚下星星点点的灯光亮了起来，像是一整个山林的星空都被搬到了地上，熠熠闪烁，流光溢彩。然而天黑后湿润的雾气却弥漫开，一如南山寺的山林。夜雾与灯火囚禁了他的周身，五右卫门整个人好似站在云端，突然他看到了一个人——

“青龙？”他猛地发现回过身：刚刚他在落地窗的倒影里，他看到自己身后站了一个穿着中山装，身材精瘦的男人。他四下打量，但分明没人。他立刻转身看向玻璃，上面也不过自己的影子罢了。但刚刚他明明没有看错：那个人手里紧紧攥着一把铁尺，就在他回头的一瞬间，忽的一下消失了。想到这儿，五右卫门又不太确定，他们南山一别后再未见面，仿佛已隔百年，刚刚窗上的身影也面目暧昧——

或许那的确是青龙，来索命。或许在谷山的暗示下，他早已渐渐把世仇人和五右卫门画上等号，然后在得知鲁邦三世一行来到函馆后，便尾行而至，伺机报仇。也或许，当他真正准备对五右卫门动手的一瞬间，还是动摇了：也有可能是他自己弄错了，杀了自己满门的仇人，也有可能并不是五右卫门。

“青龙……” 五右卫门的声音明显小了很多，像自言自语，他看向落地窗。窗外的津轻海峡在点线辉煌的灯光下，好像是一个金勾冰裂纹花瓶，就是谷山从青龙父亲手上夺过的那一个。呼出的水汽扑在玻璃上，隐隐起了一块雾，五右卫门便顺手去擦，或许青龙的影子正好落在那一处。

擦了又擦，也只能看见遥远模糊的浓雾而已。

写在最后的话:

这篇文章用了极其著名的歌曲名，没有冒犯之意，仍然非常抱歉。  
写得比较不快乐，应该写的不太好，看着或许也比较不快乐，非常抱歉。  
谢谢，我爱你。

来自 爱你的 张湘玉


End file.
